For example, the tomographic images of an examinee captured by an X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) apparatus or an MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus have been known as images used for medical diagnosis. It is possible to stack a plurality of tomographic images to generate a three-dimensional volume image and display the three-dimensional volume image. In addition, it is possible to perform image processing and display an appropriate image, for example, a CPR (Curved Planar Reconstruction) image, an MIP (Maximum Intensity Projection) image or the like.
For example, Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 2 discloses an image processing device in which, when an operator selects any one of coronary arteries in an image of the coronary arteries in a heart region and designates a position on the selected coronary artery, a vertical tomographic image of the selected coronary artery at the designated position or a plurality of tomograms before and after the coronary artery including the designated position is displayed.